1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of lights and more specifically relates to a vehicle passenger side safety lamp system.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the more important factors which consumers consider when purchasing a vehicle is safety. To appeal to the consumer's desire for a safer automobile, manufacturers are equipping cars with new and innovative safety equipment each year. One potential hazard which has not been adequately addressed by auto manufacturers is the area surrounding the automobile in which the driver's view may be obstructed or inadequate due to the length of the vehicle. The areas along the sides of the automobile which are difficult to see from the driver's perspective are some of the more common problem areas. Because of these limitations, the driver is often in danger of causing an automobile accident. In situations such as changing lanes or pulling away from a curbside, turning around a curve, rear view or side view mirrors on an automobile are generally utilized. Unfortunately, these mirrors are adequate for giving only a limited view of the surrounding area, especially in low light or dark conditions. It is desirable that safety in driving is maximized such that pedestrians and property are suitably illuminated for the driver to avoid accident and injury.
The above-mentioned problem may be exacerbated when operating large vehicles; primarily, school buses and tractor-trailers, where the right side of these huge machines is difficult to fully see. School buses pose particular concern since these vehicles carry multitudes of children who walk alongside the bus when boarding. As such, many additional precautions must be taken by bus drivers; unfortunately, this can prove quite difficult because of the lack of full visibility discussed above. The hindrance is even worse when it is dark, since millions of school children are picked up before the sun rises and some are not dropped at home until after dark during the shortened days of winter months. Further pedestrians tend to stand close to the edge of the sidewalk while waiting to cross at a crosswalk. A solution to increase driver visibility and awareness is desirable.
Various attempts have been made to solve the above-mentioned problems such as those found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,175,320; 5,467,071; and 6,572,250. This prior art is representative of lighting devices. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Ideally, a vehicle lighting device should provide an increase in driver visibility around a vehicle, and, yet, would operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for a reliable vehicle passenger side safety lamp system to illuminate the right rear tire area of school buses and other large vehicles such as tractor-trailers thereby increasing the visibility, helping to prevent injury to persons as well as damage to vehicles, and to avoid the above-mentioned problems.